


A Thousand Sweet Kisses

by DistractedDream



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Angstshipping - Freeform, Candleshipping, Citronshipping, Deathshipping, Drabble, Heartshipping, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tendershipping, Thiefshipping, Tumblr Prompt, kiss prompt, stockholmshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream
Summary: A collection of drabbles from a kiss prompt on Tumblr. Ships/drabbles posted in separate chapters for convenience.





	1. Candleshipping: A hoarse whisper “kiss me”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is a collection of drabbles that I wrote based on requests from a kiss prompt on Tumblr. You can find the originals (and who requested it) under the "my writing" tag on my Tumblr.
> 
> I can be found on Twitter @DistracteDream and on Tumblr @DistractedDream. Please leave kudos or comments if you liked this! I appreciate every single one.

They always tempted him. Seto knew he never should have kept such beautiful temptations so close. But he had and now he was reclined in his chair, watching as Bakura attacked Ryou’s neck with slow kisses. Ryou’s eyes closed, his fingers tangling in Bakura’s hair, bending over Seto’s desk and grinding back against Bakura’s hips. They made a pretty show and it was all for him. It hadn’t surprised either of them, Seto’s voyeuristic tendencies, always watching, never getting involved, a perfect picture of the aloof CEO. Bakura loved the challenge; he wanted to see the pretty rich boy come undone. And Ryou loved being seen, being the center of attention rather than ignored for once. They’d done this countless times, Ryou’s soft moans filling the office as Bakura fisted his hair and pulled his head back.

What they hadn’t anticipated was Seto’s mood. A highly risky merger where he’d come out ahead, of course. A new duel disk prototype going to production. And the two prettiest things he ever seen reducing themselves to panting, horny messes in front of him. Didn’t he deserve a treat? Bracing his hands on the desk, Seto pushed himself to his feet. Two sets of brown eyes opened to watch him, Ryou’s lips parted as Seto leaned in. He didn’t raise his voice; he didn’t have to, meeting Ryou halfway, his words an order, just like everything else in his life, though thick with desire.

“Kiss me.”


	2. Tendershipping: Lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up

Neither of them were morning people. Movies, games, and sometimes simply just talking late into the night. It had started like that. Long nights of conversation, of fighting, of apologizing. And finally one night, Ryou invited Bakura to share his bed. Share was a generous term – more like starfish, taking up the majority of Ryou’s bed while Ryou curled into his side, tangling his limbs around the former Ring Spirit’s body. This morning, the sun snuck past the curtains, falling right across Bakura’s eyelids, more effective than any alarm clock. He moaned, stretching under Ryou who only stirred enough to follow the motion of his living body pillow. It was enough to drag Bakura from sleep’s clutches, a soft grin on his face, drawing his fingers through Ryou’s hair. It was enough, this moment with Ryou, these little moments, to make him appreciate his second chance. Ryou bumped his head into Bakura’s jaw, reluctant for consciousness. Bakura didn’t bother to open his eyes, dropping kisses into Ryou’s hair, rolling over to wrap him in his arms. Ryou tucked himself closer, mumbling something against Bakura’s neck, his lips ghosting against his skin.

“Hm?” Bakura readjusted them, rubbing Ryou’s nose with his own, eyes slitting open. “What was that?”

“…love you.”

Bakura’s heart stopped. There was no way. He couldn’t. Not after… Ryou snored right in his face. Oh. Of course. Bakura snorted. Ryou was talking in his sleep. Nothing more. Still… He pressed his lips against Ryou’s, their kisses soft and tender, another stolen moment for Bakura to treasure.

“Love you too, Ryou.”


	3. Citronshipping: Moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a better name for Thief King than TK and TK is shorthand for "to come" and well...

“This is- ow! Fuck!”

TK chuckled against Marik’s lips. Rough fingers grabbed at Marik’s shirt, keeping them pressed together. “You’re fine.” He stepped over a moving box – that Marik promptly walked into, almost falling into TK. “Better than fine,” he purred, taking the advantage to press their lips back together.

Marik groaned, nipping TK’s lower lip, grabbing his shoulders. “Why couldn’t, damnit, you have waited until we unpacked?” He shook his foot out, only succeeding in kicking into another box.

“Too hot. Couldn’t wait.” He tugs at Marik’s tank top, greedy hands smoothing up his abs. “Speaking of too hot…” He waggled his brows, capturing his mouth for another kiss. Marik’s eyes  rolled back, but he pulled the fabric over his head – whacking his elbow into the wall. Any curses choked in his throat as TK attacked it with hungry kisses.

Marik dug his fingers into TK’s platinum hair, finally getting momentum without stumbling over anything. TK gasped as his back hit the wall, Marik’s knee wedged between his thighs. “Did you, mmm, the bed…” He gripped TK’s shirt, almost tearing it off him, forcing his mouth off his neck. “The bed?”

“Mattress is on the floor. Good enough for me.” He rolled their hips together, rubbing his hard-on against Marik’s crotch.

Marik growled, manhandling TK down the hall. “It better be.” TK didn’t dare turn at the sound of another sharp thud. “Damnit!”


	4. Deathshipping: Kisses where one person is sitting in the other’s lap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place within the "Happiness is a Long Shot" verse. The movie they're "watching" is "The Shape of Water" primarily because of Ninjam117's AU.

****“Ryou…” Ishtar pulled away from Ryou’s kisses reluctantly. It didn’t help. Ryou simply moved to kissing his jawline. “We’re supposed to be watching the movie. Bakura said it was good.”

“Mmhm,” his boyfriend hummed against his skin. The ambient light from the movie played across his hair, fingers massaging Ishtar’s shoulders. It’d been a long week, long and tiring, and Marik and Bakura were off, Gods-knew where doing Gods-knew what, and damnit, Ishtar looked so good and smelled so good and felt so warm under him. Ryou clenched his knees around Ishtar’s hips, no intention of moving.

Ishtar’s hands settled on Ryou’s hips, briefly thinking to move him off his lap, when Ryou squeezed his thighs and bit down on his neck. He groaned, digging his fingertips into Ryou. “Movie? You wanted to see it.” Ishtar dropped his head back, his body giving into Ryou’s attentions even if he still protested.

“Watch it later.” Ryou lifted his head, shaking his hair back. Ishtar’s mouth went dry, Ryou’s eyes dark, his hips pink and swollen from his kisses. He sat up on his knees, cupping Ishtar’s face. His tongue slowly slipped over his lips and Ishtar forgot how to breathe. Ryou never stopped being beautiful but when he took control, he was like a fallen angel, sent to lead Ishtar down the best path to temptation. “Watch it later.”

Ishtar’s arms curled around Ryou’s back, trapping him against his chest, Ryou surging forward to mash their mouths together, tongue pushing between Ishtar’s lips. When Ryou finally broke away to catch his breath, Ishtar chased the taste of him, leaning up from the sofa, blinking his eyes open. His voice was tight, erection straining in his khakis. “…yes, sir.”


	5. Heartshipping: Height difference kisses where one person has to bend down and the other is on their tippy toes

Ryou’s hand was where it always was during the walk home from work – tucked into Yugi’s. He swung their hands as they walked, their steps slowing as they neared the Kame Game Shop. It was where they separated for the night, Yugi to the apartment he still kept above the store, Ryou to the flat he’d signed for with his first Kaiba Corps paycheck. “Are you going into testing soon?”

Yugi’s bangs bobbed in his face. “Yeah! Kaiba wants first crack at it as always.” A secretive grin teased the corner of his mouth. “But if you check my server, you might be able to find a copy there. For you.”

“Hacking the server to beta your latest game before Kaiba? You know the way to my heart.” They laughed, squeezing each other’s hands. They stopped before the shop’s door. “I won’t get any sleep now.”

“I’ll have your coffee ready when you get here.” Yugi tugged on Ryou’s hand, drawing him down while he stood on his toes, their lips meeting in a featherlight kiss. “Night, Ryou.”

Ryou brushed his lips over Yugi’s once more, both of them smiling brightly at the sweetness. “Good night, Yugi.”


	6. Angstshipping: When one stops the kiss to whisper “I’m sorry, are you sure you-” and they answer by kissing them more

Their kisses were slow, no hint of tongue, lips pressing together over and over, each as careful as the one before it. It was familiar and yet not, the body under Marik soft and gentle where before it had been sharp and rushed. It wasn’t the same, even though it was, Marik’s fingers sliding over scars he knows, scars he saw made, scars he feels as though he’s touching for the first time. Hands he’s felt before sliding into his hair, brushing rather than pulling, but they do pull, pull at his heart, at that empty space inside of him, filling him with light, with hope, with all those things that meant redemption and forgiveness. A lump sticks in his throat, tucking his face into a blur of white, which he remembers all too well but doesn’t know at all.

“Marik?” Ryou. Ryou’s sweet voice saying his name. Ryou’s hands stroking through his hair, Ryou’s arms wrapped around him, Ryou’s knees bracketing his hips, Ryou, Ryou, Ryou, it’s Ryou. Marik shudders, curling his arms under Ryou’s shoulders, surrounded by him, surrounding him. Ryou’s fingers stray to his back, caressing his scars, and Marik doesn’t so much as twitch, knowing the touch, knowing it in his soul, never having felt it before. “Marik…” Ryou’s hands still, hesitation clear. “I’m sorry. Are you sure you-”

The words muffle and fade as Marik lifts his head, kissing Ryou harder, sucking on his lip, heart pounding in his chest because he doesn’t know this taste, knows it so well, but he’s sure of where he is and who he’s with and it’s everything he wants. Ryou moans, melting into the kiss, fingers tangling in Marik’s hair as he kisses him with all the passion he’s held back. Yes, they’re both very, very sure.


	7. Thiefshipping: One small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other

They were a force of nature. A hurricane. A tsunami. You could prepare for it but you couldn’t stop it. Life was supposed to be normal. Calm. Life was supposed to be so many things after Battle City. After the Pharaoh crossed over. After a desperate resurrection spell and a good deal of heka.

And this, this was the waiting. The moment after the storm warning. When you know it’s coming and you can only hope. Bakura stared into Marik’s eyes and knew he’d never ever be prepared for their storm. He smirked, dragging the pads of his fingers down Marik’s cheek. “My plans suck.”

“I’d agree with that.” Marik smiled, tipping his head closer to Bakura’s. “What are you planning now?”

“This.” Bakura brushed his lips against Marik’s. The first breeze, the first raindrops. Marik inhaled, eyes blinking wide, searching Bakura’s, searching for a safe harbor.

And finding it, Marik sinks into Bakura’s arms, their storm sweeping them away until the morning.


End file.
